Hidden Blades, Hidden Family
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: As an Assassin, Lightning always thought she was missing something, and while on a mission in Japan, she saves a girl who looks a lot like her. It goes on from there...sucky summary, I know. Still, story is better than it sounds. First multi-chapter I've written in a long while. Farroncest! Read'n Review! That's an order!


**Hidden Blades, Hidden Family**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

**Chapter 1**

Claire "Lightning" Farron, a highly-ranked Assassin at the age of 21 strode through the dark back streets of Kyoto, Japan.

She was born into the Assassin Order, determined to follow in her father's footsteps after he was killed on a mission – leaving her and her mother to pick up the pieces.

Also, Lightning felt her dear mother always kept something from her, a secret she had heard her parents murmur about at night when they thought she was asleep.

Something had happened when she was a child. Someone had been taken from her and her parents.

However, after she was initiated into the Order, after she took her first Leap of Faith, she had left that mystery in the back of her mind.

After all, her time was taken almost completely up by her education and training.

Lightning had the ability to stay cool even in the most heated of battles, and she was often tasked to lead her fellow Assassins in different missions.

Not once had Lightning returned home with a casualty.

This time, Lightning had been sent to Japan to take care of a General once loyal to the Assassin cause, only to turn his back on them and live a life of debauchery and corruption, granted to him by the Templars.

Tonight, Lightning had sabotaged a shipment of weapons due for the General's castle.

The next night, she would lead an attack on the castle. The plan was inspired by the legendary Grand Master, Ezio Auditore in his younger days.

Lightning would eliminate all marksmen and her fellow Assassins would then put on their uniforms and support Lightning once the fray started.

Now, the young woman was on her way back to the Assassin Headquarters in, but something caught her well-trained, sharp eye.

Her attention was drawn to a particular couple walking out of the brothel: a giant of a man with scruffy blonde hair wearing, looking very sleazy as he had his arm wrapped around a very uncomfortable-looking escort girl in a lovely pink, red and white kimono, waving a huge sake bottle with his hand, sputtering drunken gibberish. What caught Lightning's eye was the girl's unique shade of candy-pink hair and, for just a moment, the concubine turned her eyes towards the uniquely-dressed Assassin, and their gazes met.

Lightning was sure the girl couldn't see her eyes under the shade of her hood. However, Lightning looked into the girl's eyes, into those cobalt orbs, which looked strikingly like the Assassin's own.

The poor dear then turned her eyes back to the ogre of a man holding and groping her without any worries. Lightning normally cool face turned into a scowl.

'Don't you touch her,' Was her only thought as she began to slowly approach the pervert and the concubine.

"Stay from your blade from the flesh of innocent" was one of the tenants of the Assassin's Creed, but Lightning had the gut feeling that the blonde bastard was not innocent, by any means.

She then noticed the katana that was slung on the man's belt. Lightning smirked.

Also, she spotted a bench on the side of the street, very near to the drunk and the concubine.

'Perfect.'

Lightning casually walked towards the bench and sat down, keeping her eyes trained on her new target.

As the man and the pink-haired girl headed towards her, Lightning looked up and her gaze once again met the girl's, and this time, she lifted her hood to give her a glance of her face. She then raised her gloved finger to her lips in a "shhh" motion.

Then, Lightning struck.

It was quiet, efficient and quick: Lightning stood up, hooking an arm around the pervert swordsman's neck, bent him down and jammed her Hidden Blade between his ribs, straight into his heart.

She then gingerly brought the man down and sat him on the bench.

Lightning then swooped in and hooked an arm around the pinkette's slim waist, bringing her softly and snug against her side and walking away, with everybody else on the street none the wiser.

"Where do you live?" Lightning asked, looking straight ahead, avoiding her charge's questioning gaze.

"A-Ah…eh, well, I rent a room at an inn, that way…" The girl meekly pointed in a certain direction. Lightning nodded and they went on their way.

"Um…who are you, miss? What did you do to that man?" She asked hesitantly.

"Call me Lightning. I killed him," she said without hesitation. The girl then tensed up and squeaked.

"K-K-Killed him?! B-But…you just pulled him down…!"

"I have my ways," Lightning replied. The girl squirmed nervously in her grip.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I saw how drunk he was and how he was manhandling you."

"Eh? Y-You saw that…?" The girl became flustered with embarrassment and shame. She then sighed and relaxed in Lightning's embrace. "Well, he had been seeing me for almost a week. He gave me good tips, but…he…he was really, really rough…and sometimes…violent…"

Lightning's jaw tensed and she stopped, grasping the girl's shoulders and looking down at her and seeing the tears beginning to glide down the girl's beautiful eyes. She gently cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"It's Ok. He won't bother you or anyone again. What's your name?" The girl smiled softly before starting slightly and blushing in embarrassment.

"O-Oh, thanks…um, Serah. I'm Serah," the girl spoke.

Lightning smiled softly.

"Serah…that's a lovely name. Your name most definitely doesn't sound Japanese. Where are you from?" She asked as she wrapped her arm once again around Serah's waist, with the girl responding in kind and even resting her head on Lightning's shoulder as they walked towards her place.

"I'm…not really sure. I have some vague memories of being taken from my parents…but I was never told where I was from. I would assume…I don't know…England, perhaps? I was raised to be an escort," Serah said.

"I see," Lightning replied. Something seemed to click with this girl. Lightning wondered what was it about this concubine…the striking resemblance, perhaps?

"Um, Lightning? Can I…Can I see your face?" Serah spoke meekly.

"Not yet. Wait until we get to your place. My people aren't too keen on revealing our faces in public." Lightning spoke cryptically.

Serah tilted her head to the side in a downright adorable fashion.

"O-Oh, I see. Ok." She said with a smile. Serah saw the smile on Lightning's lips, too.

Soon enough, Lightning and Serah had made it back to the younger girl's inn room.

"Um, I know it's not much, but please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?" Serah asked as Lightning stood on the foyer of her room. The older woman nodded.

Serah nodded and went to heat up the kettle while Lightning walked further into the room and sat down cross-legged on a cushion in front of a low coffee table.

A few moments later, Serah returned with a tray with two steaming mugs of tea. She handed Lightning hers and then sat down right next to her, sitting like a proper Japanese woman. Lightning raised an eyebrow. She wondered how these Japanese women did that, so gracefully too, in Serah's case.

"So…" Serah began, looking expectantly at Lightning. "Can I…see the face of my savior now?" She smiled.

That smile was contagious alright.

Lightning nodded and smoothly pulled her hood off in a fluid, almost elegant motion.

Serah gasped and almost dropped her tea.

_To be continued…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Author's Notes: **So…what is this, exactly? LOL I seriously have no idea, but I blame Obsidian and Cobalt, as she jokingly spurred me on to write a little scene, after I showed her a picture of Lightning in a badass Assassin outfit, and that scene was based on the "Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag" debut trailer, where Edward Kenway stabs this guy and walks away with his escort, like a Baws. So, I wrote that, and somehow, it turned into this chapter. XP

I seriously don't know where I'm going with this, and any feedback from you guys would be greatly appreciated. :3 Please give me lots of ideas, and I may just use them. :D

Remember to review! Feed the review rabbit, or you'll make it cry! T_T

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
